


"Let's Eat!"

by lolitrash13



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Force-Feeding, Kidnapping, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitrash13/pseuds/lolitrash13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TW: Stuffing</p><p>Human AU (designs by hasanasofficeatfreddys on tumblr)</p><p>Chica wants to play a little game with Freddy to see how much he can eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Let's Eat!"

**Author's Note:**

> TW: STUFFING AND KIDNAPPING!
> 
> Human designs by hasanasofficeatfreddys

Freddy opened his eyes and looked around. He tried to move but his arms were tied down, as well as his legs. "What...?" Freddy said, looking at his tied down arms, "How did anyone manage to...do this..." He sounded very tired, almost hungover. He saw a curvy figure through his bleary eyes and squinted to see better. "Hey big guy..." said the sweet voice of a female, "You've been asleep for a while. Don't worry, it's me. Chica~!"

Freddy looked at Chica and blinked a few times before once again trying to get out of the knot. "Freddy, you can't leave until I'm done with you." Chica said softly, pushing a food cart forward, "I have a few things I want you to put in that pretty little mouth of yours."

Freddy tried once again to get out but only failed. How did she get him in there anyway? Knowing how crazy she is, she probably roofied him the night before. "Ch-Chica," Freddy stammered nervously, "What are you planning to do, let me g-!!!" Freddy was cut off by a small cake being shoved into his mouth. Freddy screamed but the sound was muffled by the pastry being shoved inside of his mouth. Chica smirked as she shoved the cake into his mouth and forced him to swallow.

"Good boy~!" She cooed, cupping his cheek, "You're such a cute chubby teddy, I can't wait to make you even fluffier~!" Chica grabbed another cake and shoved it into the chubby male's mouth, causing him to choke slightly before swallowing. "Chica please," He whimpered, "Please stop!" Chica ignored his begging and stuffed a small slice of Pizza into his mouth, along with a handful of potato chips. Freddy was forced to swallow, but soon after that, was greeted by another handful of sweets being shoved into his mouth.

"Good boy!" Chica said happily, "You're eating so well~!" Chica then stuffed another slice of pizza into his mouth, along with a few pieces of chocolate. "Ch-Chica stop it!" Freddy shouted, tears streaming down his face, "I don't want this, I don't! Please, let me go!" Chica giggled and shook her head before stuffing a slice of cake into his mouth. After he swallowed, she began shoveling spoonfuls of frosting into his mouth. Freddy whispered, tears still running down his face. Chica loved seeing him like that.

Chica grabbed a handful of shuttles and shoved them into his mouth, forcing him to swallow every last one. Before Freddy could say anything, Chica shoved the opening of a wine bottle into his mouth and forced him to drink it. After the entire bottle had been finished, she then forced him to drink a 2 liter bottle of soda. After that she shoved breadsticks into his mouth and made him drink another bottle of soda. Freddy began to sob as he felt Chica grope his bloated stomach and shove a chocolate bar into his mouth. "Aaww~" Chica cooed, shoving the candy bar into his mouth, "Seeing you like this is adorable~!"

Chica stuffed the rest of the chocolate into his mouth before stuffing handful after handful of marshmallows into his mouth. After that, she managed to get him to eat an entire pizza and drink a gallon of iced tea. Freddy whimpered, his stomach felt more bloated than usual. Chica pushed the empty cart aside and untied him.

"That was fun~!" Chica Yelled, "Maybe we can do it again someday~!"


End file.
